


Star Wars/Indiana Jones (Skysolo)

by Mellowrrites



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Indiana Jones Fusion, Bisexual Han Solo, Bottom Luke, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Henry "Indiana" Jones and Han Solo are the Same Person, Indiana Jones References, Luke is 18 dont worry, M/M, Smut, Star Wars References, Teacher-Student Relationship, gay bois, skysolo, that tag just decribed everything, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowrrites/pseuds/Mellowrrites
Summary: This was a one-shot but it is now a mini-series of Indiana (Han Solo) in love with his student Luke Skywalker, but he won't admit it.Of course, there is smut and fluff.Indiana Jones/Star Wars (Mostly Indiana Jones)





	1. Indy's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Summary:
> 
> So Indy and Luke have been interested in each other already so this is the chapter where they finally give in to each other (sex bro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and Indy is basically Han but smarter lol

 

 

 

 

—

 

“Uh, Mr. Jones-“

 

“It’s Doctor Jones. You know that.” Corrected the older male. He didn’t bother looking up at the boy at his office door, already knowing it was Skywalker. The little twerp always trying to push his buttons.

 

“Doctor.” Luke hummed as he stepped into the cluttered room, eyes wander as they looked over all the pieces he had in his room. He knows he would never be able to work in here, he’ll get too distracted with all of the trinkets around him. Once Luke got to the front of his desk he smiled and put his papers down on Jones’ desk. He pointed at the very first question. “I know what an artifact is, any object made or modified by a human being. I even know that one.” Luke huffed. He knows he’s not good with archeology or anything to do with history, but he knows the basics!

 

“And?” Indiana didn’t even look up at him, he kept his head and eyes down on his paperwork. It was his next find. He was getting it all ready and at the moment he couldn’t deal with simple mistakes.

 

“Anddd-“ Luke lifted himself up onto the deck, moving stuff over as he slid onto it. The papers Indie was looking at crumpled a bit. His brows furrowed as he slowly looked up, his eyes trailing up the lad’s body till he got to his eyes. Those damn blue eyes. Once he catches a glimpse of them he can’t stop looking. That’s why in class he tries to avoid eye contact with Luke at all costs.

 

“You need to fix it. And my grade. I should have a 70 if you correct it.” Luke says with a simple smile. He looks down at the papers the man was looking at, then back up at him.

 

“Luke, I’m-I’m a little busy right now, ok? You have to set an appointment with me when I’m free.” Indy says to him, leaning back in his chair. He fixes his glasses for a moment, trying to get his attention off of Luke.

 

At this point, he knows he should just kick the lad out before something starts because something /always/ starts when they are alone. The last time Luke was in here with him the two almost... kissed. Not that he doesn’t want to kiss Luke! Oh, he really does. But that’s not something a teacher should be thinking about. Kissing your student!? That’s just wrong! He shouldn’t be thinking about this. He shouldn’t. But he is right now.

 

“Please, Mr. Jones?” Luke hummed and he pointed at his test again. Indy wanted to correct him but he knows the boy is only doing it to annoy him. So he wasn’t going to bother. Indiana just grabbed the papers off the desk, making Luke smile proudly. Now he will have a mediocre grade! That’s better, Luke thinks to himself as he watches Indy pull out his grade book and make some changes. He watches his professor puts a 95 for Luke’s test. That’s defiantly not what he should have. The lad raises an eyebrow.

 

“All I asked for was a 70.” Luke said and hopped off the desk. He really shouldn’t be complaining, this is the first time in this class he got something higher than a 75!

 

Indiana closes the book after jotting it in and he licks his lips. Luke can tell he’s thinking so he goes quiet for a moment. The room is now silent, the only sounds coming from outside of Indiana’s office. The man gets up and he slowly walks to the door, thinking about what he was about to do. He finally decided when he turned the lock, locking the door. He stood facing the door for a moment before turning around and facing Luke, looking him straight on.

 

“Mr. Jo-“

 

“Quiet!” The male snapped, pointing a finger at the boy. Luke looked at the finger then back at Indy. “You... you are very loud. And annoying.” Indy started. Luke just shrugged and agreed with those statements, knowing they were true. Leia always told him how loud and annoying he was.

 

“But not only that,” Indiana said as he stepped even closer to Luke, their bodies almost touching. The man watched how the over-confident boy became shy. Watched the red creep up his neck as he got closer to him, his hands hiding behind his back, Luke’s eyes falling down to avoid his eyes. “You are beautiful.” He whispered as he began to lean in, one hand gently being placed on Luke’s hip as he slowly brought his lips closer and closer to Luke’s. They brushed together for a moment, Luke holding his breath with excitement and fear. Indy watched as the lad’s eyes closed and he moved just a smidge closer to him in order for their lips to connect. Now Jones closed his eyes as the two began to slowly kiss, wanting to take in this moment between him and Luke.

 

Luke wasn’t complaining. He was actually nervous and excited. Right when he heard the door lock his knees went a little weak knowing that something was about to go down. He just didn’t expect Dr. Jones to do it first. Now as they kiss, his heart is just fluttering because this is what he always daydreamed about in class (maybe that’s why his grades were so bad).

 

The two’s lips connected perfectly as if they knew each other already so well. Indie reached up to cup the soft cheek of Luke’s as he deepened the kiss, parting his lips. The lad happily did the same and followed suit, opening his mouth up more for Indiana to take control. He couldn’t help the soft putts escaping him as the man got closer and closer until Luke was seated back on his desk again with Indy between his legs. The blonde reached up and carefully took the man’s glasses off his face making Indiana stop and watch him as the lad puts them on. He looks even cuter with glasses.

 

“I have 20/20 vision. How can I see perfectly out of these?” Luke asked with a giggle. The man just smirked and took them off the boy, tossing them onto the desk aside. He placed his hands on Luke’s waist.

 

“They’re for show, kid.” He said and kissed the boy again, both smiling into it. The man began to trail off from the kiss and make his way down Luke’s jaw to his neck. He kissed his soft skin and sucked lightly on it. The boy humming with pleasure as he did. Luke’s hands going up to his hair and combing through it.

 

“Damnit, Luke.” Indy said softly as Luke tugged at his hair. The man rolled his hips onto him, groaning lightly into his ear, making Luke shiver.

 

“Mister Jones?” He purred. “Who do you like more? Me? Or my sister?” Luke asked innocently but with obvious intention. He brought Indy’s face back to his and kissed him hotly for a moment, waiting for an answer.

 

Ok, this is going to sound bad. But Indiana /WAS/ just a little bit interested in Leia. Shit. It’s bad. Looking at students that way. Ugh! He shouldn’t! She is so headstrong and smart, kinda the opposite of Luke. And her eyes just pierce through you.

 

Luke obviously got annoyed by the hesitation. He grabbed Indiana’s belt and pulled aggressively close as possible to him. The man looked into his eyes.

 

“You. You. Defiantly you, baby.” He nodded and kissed Luke to confirm it, making the boy happy again. He’s not lying either. He would choose Luke over her. Though she is incredibly smart, she has an attitude. She’s not as fond of him like most girls are. Also, Indy would choose Luke over all those brats because he’s not as... upfront with his desire for him. The girls in that class just throw themselves at him while Luke was very discreet. All the boy did was just glance at him for a second and Indiana was hooked for the rest of the class. “Luke you are perfect.” The man said and rolled his hips harder into the boy, making Luke do the same to him.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Jones.” Luke huffed softly as he bit his bottom lip. Indiana looked up at him.

 

“Just say my name, kid.” He said smoothly and watched the lad’s cheeks become redder. Luke nodded and pecked his lips while whispering,

 

“Indiana~”

 

“Fuck, Luke.” He moaned softly and pushed the boy so he laid down on the desk. This was defiantly risky, and he could lose his job and reputation if someone finds out. But that’s why no one is going to find out. Indiana began to undo his own belt, hands slightly shaking as he did so. He didn’t need to tell Luke too cause the kid got the memo, undoing his own bottoms and pulling them down to his knees where he kicked them off. The lad blushed a deeper red now at Indian as the man’s eyes once again looked at him. His briefs were tight against his member which was pressed against them. It was the same for the man as he devoured this sight.

 

His hands grabbed Luke’s thighs and squeezed them. They were incredibly soft as if this boy hasn’t run a day in his life. He bent down to kiss his inner thighs, his hands spreading his legs as he went down. Luke stomach fluttered like crazy with all these touches he was receiving, reaching down to comb his fingers through Indy’s hair again. The man closed his eyes for a second at Luke’s needy touch before he pressed his lips against the clothed member of the boy’s, making Luke’s grip on his hair tighten just a bit.

 

“Indy, please don’t tease.” He said with a pout.

 

“You’re gonna have to be quiet, Luke. Or we can’t do this.” He told the lad with a loud whisper. Luke understood with a nod and a light sigh.

 

“Please just... touch me, Indiana.” Luke groaned, his back arching a little, begging for a touch. Indiana did as he took one hand and palmed Luke gently, and the other hand rubbing his inner thigh. The lad moaned softly in response. Indy stood up and he pressed his own hips to Luke’s bottom. Rubbing his clothed, hard cock against him. He made a sound in his throat and Luke brought his head back, trying to push his hips against the man. He did that while his hands still roamed all around Luke’s body while the boy tried to bring them even closer by wrapping his legs around Jones’ waist.

 

When the friction got too much for them both Indiana panted softly, looking frantically around the room.

 

“I-i don’t have any plastic.” He said breathlessly and looked down at Luke who held the packet in his hand already. “How?”

 

“I always carry one around.” The lad hummed and gave it to the man.

 

“I dunno if I should be impressed or-“

 

“It’s not like I “get it on” every day. But when I do I need to be prepared.” Luke shrugged and licked his lips happily. That was a true statement as well, he gets laid like once a month. His most recent was Biggs, but he would never tell that to anyone since Biggs still thinks he himself is straight. Luke will let it pass, it’s not like Biggs had sex with him three times now (indeed they did). He’ll let the man come out at his own time. Now, back to Indiana.

 

Indy chuckled lightly and he began to open the plastic, pulling his briefs down in the process. Luke couldn’t help his wandering eyes get a glimpse of what was about to go in him and he admits he is defiantly impressed. The lad happily hummed and watched as Indiana covered his length with it with one swoop.

 

“Gotta prep you, huh.” He smirked at Luke who nodded shyly, spreading his legs a bit more for the man. Indiana licked a finger of his, making sure to get it nice and wet. He reached down to Luke’s entrance, about to insert a finger into his tight hole when there was a knock at the door. The two immediately froze, looking at the door then at each other. Indy cleared his throat and called out.

 

“Office is not open today!” He said as clearly and stern as possible, trying to scare them away. He looked at Luke who had a hand over his mouth. He was trying not to laugh. This is a serious situation but he got the giggles because of their predicament.

 

“Dr. Jones. I know my brother is in there.” Leia called out, knocking some more. This funny situation to Luke became less funny hearing his sisters voice. He shifted, wiggling off the desk.

 

“Uh-uh- no he isn’t! The office is closed!” Indiana said again, wiping his wet finger off on his shirt. He quickly took the plastic off of his still hard member, tossing it into the trash. He looked to see Luke pulling his pants up and buttoning them. Fuck! This sucks! So close! He thought to himself as he pulled everything up on himself.

 

“Dr Jones. If he isn’t in there then I got some questions for you!” She said, annoyance in her voice. The man was shaking, trying to buckle his belt but his nerves were fried and his mind was everywhere.

 

“Office is-!” He started to yell but stopped when he saw Luke approach him and took over his belt problem. He fixed Indy all up within seconds. Brushing his hair with his fingers, straightening his shirt, and putting the glasses back on him. When Luke was finished he pecked his lips and smiled, walking to Indiana’s desk and crawling underneath it.

 

He was stunned for a few moments. How chill Luke was and how he took control very quickly and helped him. He snapped out of his thoughts about Luke when Leia pounded on the door again.

 

“Please, Dr. Jones! It’ll be-“

 

The door opened slightly, just enough for him to pop his head out. He gave an annoyed smile to the girl.

 

“Yes?”

 

Leia furrowed her eyebrows and huffed before she fixed the papers nicely in her hands.

 

“I did the extra credit. All of it. I was hoping you would plug it in for me.” She said proudly, sticking her nose up at the same time. Indy looked at the papers then back at her.

 

“But you already have a 98 in this class. You’re doing great.” He said. Indy was then pushed as Leia opened the door, stepping into the office to head for his desk which was a bigger mess than usual. She put the papers down on it.

 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t keep improving.” She simply stated.

 

This was gonna be difficult, Indy thought. He still had a boner and if he faces her then she’ll defiantly notice it. He has to do this inconspicuously. The man began to walk over, pretending to look at all of his artifacts and books on the walls, his back to her as he slowly made his way around.

 

“Ok... well then. I’ll do that. Can you just... go close the door.” He said and Leia rolled her eyes, beginning to walk to the door. That was his chance to run to his desk and sit while her back was too him. He scrambled to his chair and wheeled into his spot, hitting Luke with his knee as he scooted in. The lad slapped him and Indy swatted back at him, telling him to hush. He quickly adjusted his posture in his chair when Leia turned back around to go back to his desk.

 

“Luke said he going here to fix his grade. Did he?” She asked and looked around the room just as her brother did when he first came in. Indiana nodded and he grabbed the grade book and whispered a quick “yup” to Leia, not wanting to continue the conversation about Luke anymore. Leia sighed and she looked down at the desk, noticing a paper with Luke’s name on it. It was his test.

 

“He left his test here. That dork.” She said and picked it up, looking at his horrible grade. Indy saw her wince and he chuckled to himself as he looked over Leia’s extra credit, checking everything off.

 

She hummed quietly as she waited to see what her grade would be since she handed in all that extra credit work. Her eyes looked through the grade book, looking at her new grades, and right below her grades were Luke’s. Her eyes caught glimpse of a 90. That’s not right, she thought and looked down at Luke’s test she was holding. That should be a 70. She loves her brother but this is obviously not fair. She was about to speak up, her mouth opening when her eyes caught sight of a condom wrapper. As Leia started to look around more and more she saw Luke’s bag in the corner.

 

“Oh no.” She whispered.

 

“Excuse me?” Indy said, not looking up at her as he finished up the calculations. Leia’s posture changed as she stood up straighter and her lips turned to a straight line. She squinted at Jones.

 

“What is my grade?” She asked with a bit of heat in her voice. The man raised an eyebrow and he exhaled softly.

 

“You are at a 100.”

 

“What?!?”

 

“That’s the max I let my students' averages come to. You did amazing, though.” Indians shrugged and sat back. He quickly looked down at Luke who was covering his mouth again, laughing at his sister's disbelief.

 

“That’s not fair! All of that should have added to a 110!” She exclaimed and stepped up, reaching out and grabbing Indiana’s tie. She pulled him close. “You will give me my 110 and I won’t tell a soul about what you and my brother engaged in here.” She said sharply and low. His eyes widened at the threat, trying to hide it but he just couldn’t. He threw his hands up in the air.

 

“Fine! 105!” He said and moved out of her grip. Picking up his pen.

 

“108 and I still won’t tell a soul.” She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

 

“106 and you won’t tell a soul?” He mumbled lightly, pushing Leia a bit too much. She huffed and was about to walk out of the room when Luke jumped out from under the desk.

 

“110 and you won’t tell a soul and I can keep seeing him!” Luke called out loudly, grinning. The boy plopped a spot in Indy’s lap and sat there with a grin. His sister’s expression was horrified but not too surprised at this. She growled lightly, thinking. Indiana put a hand over Luke’s mouth so he wouldn’t say anything further.

 

“110, no soul will know, you two can keep... doing whatever. AND you keep my grades at a 100 for the rest of the semester.” She smirked devilishly.

 

Luke nodded and bounce in Indy’s lap, making him groan.

 

“Luke.. don’t move.” He groaned and used his other hand to wrap around Luke’s waist. This was some sight for Leia too as she watched both male’s look into each other’s eyes with something that she’ll never understand.

 

Luke took Jones’ hand off his mouth.

 

“Deal.” Luke said and picked up the pen to jot down the 110 into Leia’s box. The man looked down at the grade surprised, about to protest, until he saw Luke looking at him. That cute smile and those bright eyes. Damn.

 

“Fine.” He mumbled.

 

Both twins silently celebrated to themselves. Leia picked up the papers and took Luke’s bag.

 

“Be home by 7, Luke.” The girl said as she locked the door and closed it behind her. She knows this isn’t allowed. That it’s dirty and wrong. But Luke is 18 and both of them seem to be really into one another. It’s whatever. It’s not her problem if Dr. Jones loses his job and her brother gets kicked out. All she knows is that she’s gonna be passing this course easily.

 

Both male’s now sat in the office alone together. Both of them still ready for one another, and incredibly in love.

 

“Let’s finish this, yea?” Indy said with a smirk, kissing Luke’s neck, causing the lad to giggle and say,

 

“I love you, Mr. Jones.”


	2. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Summary: Indiana can't wait for the date he set up for Luke and him on Valentines. But, archeology calls and they get off track for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (there's smut in this chapter just saying)

 

 

—

 

Valentin’s Day. That’s when the ladies in the class get a little crazier than usual. Leading up to the day Indiana gets significantly more notes on his desk or under his door. Then he gets candy. Then some are crazy enough to buy him flowers and shoes! (That was a crazy girl). It’s flattering. But very distracting. He only reads a few of the notes before dumping them into his trash bin. He keeps the candies, putting them into his desk for later. When he gets an overload of apples he just gives them to the cafeteria. Jones has ways for handling this day. Personally, he doesn’t celebrate such a silly holiday. But when he and Luke started... cough cough... seeing each other, he now admits he’s been excited about it.

 

He wants to invite him over. Once again, terrible situation and idea but he really does want him to be there. He cleaned up his place (sorta). He ordered some flowers to come in an bought food to make a meal for him. Wow. He really is a fool for this kid.

 

The bell rang and he came out of his daydream about the lad. It was his next class. His class with Luke. Yes! Now he has to ask him. It’ll have to be at the end when everyone is gone. He gathers his books and fixes his tie before heading down the halls to get to the class. He sees some girls whispering as he walks by and eyes are on him. He feels some touches from people and remembers why he shouldn’t leave his room. The male rolls his eyes before entering his classroom, eyes searchers through the faces until he spots Luke. His head down as he draws or writes something on his papers. He’s probably doodling. He always doodles some weird flying contraptions on his papers, it’s cute. The man smiled to himself and he walks over to his desk which is covered in love letters, boxes of chocolates, and at least 10 apples. He sighs and puts his books down on top of it all. The final bell rings and he clears his throat.

 

“Ok ok! Everyone lets quiet down!” He says loud enough for everyone to hear and stop chatting. He licks his lips and grabs his attendance sheet, beginning to quickly gaze across the room, marking everyone present or not. It’s a full house. Surprising.

 

“Now, I know it’s a special day for you guys.” The class giggles and he waits for them to quiet down before speaking. “All I ask if for all your attention and to focus on-“ he stops immediately when he sees a white envelope labeled ‘Mr. Jones’. It’s Luke’s handwriting. He gave him a letter. A LOVE letter to be precise. He looks up quickly to see Luke’s blue eyes on him, smiling cheekily at him. A few people whisper at Dr. Jones’ sudden silence. He blinks a few times and swallows. “Ok! Focus! Focus!” He blurts out and picks up his piece of chalk, beginning to write a definition on the board.

 

For the entire class Indy’s eyes kept looking at the letter Luke left for him. He wanted to open it so bad but he can’t in front of his entire class when all eyes are on him. The man would keep pausing randomly, thinking about what’s written inside. Most of the girls think he’s looking at /their/ letter to him. During most of the class whenever Indiana looks up at Luke, the lad is looking down at his paper. Damn kid isn’t paying attention.

 

“Skywalker.” He says loudly and it makes Luke jump in his spot. Everyone looks back at the blonde. “You with us?” Asks Indy with a sly smirk for calling him out.

 

“Yes I am, Mr. Jones.” Luke says smiling. The guys in the class laugh and a few of the girls. The hardcore fans of Indiana were not amused and corrected him.

 

“It’s Doctor Jones.” Says a blonde who looks at Indy for some recognition, smiling wide at the professor. Indiana doesn’t even look at her and keeps his eyes on Luke who is smiling back at him. He has to turn away before anyone catches onto him and the looks he’s giving his student.

 

When the bell rang everyone jumped up to their feet, quickly making their way to Indiana to tell him Happy Valentines Day or ask if he’ll be their date. He has to rush them all out. Telling all of them ‘no’ and to have a nice day. Luke was still in his spot, slowly gathering his things so the crowd would be smaller when he gets there. And it was. Indiana kicked everyone out by the time Luke got to him. So it was just them.

 

“Hellooo.” Luke says with a hum, looking down at all the gifts the man has received. “You got your hands full, huh?” He asked and glanced over at Indy who picked up the card he’s been want to read.

 

“Only want this one.” He says as he opens it, smirking. He opens up the card and his eyes scan over it quickly. There was only one sentence.

 

“Have a good Valentines Day with my brother. -Leia Skywalker”

 

He scoffed and threw it down onto the table. Luke laughed at him and poked his chest.

 

“You happy with what you got?” The lad asked and poked his chest teasingly. Indy’s cheeks went red. He was excited about that card, only to find out it was a prank. He grabbed Luke’s hand that was poking him and entwined their fingers.

 

“You are such a twerp.” He whispered to the boy, pressing his lips to Luke’s. The lad was stunned for a moment until he melted into the kiss, closing his eyes and kissing back. They parted with a breath.

 

“Sorry. It was Leia’s idea.” Luke giggles softly and reached up to fix Indy’s tie.

 

“Yea yea, well. You can make it up to me tonight.” He said. Luke looked up at him with wide, curious eyes.

 

“Tonight?” He asked. Jones nodded and he placed his hands on Luke’s lower back, pressing him close. “My place. Tonight. I got it all set up.” He said said with a smile. Luke began to grin and he nodded, wrapping his arms around Indy to hug him tightly. Finally! No more sex on a desk! Luke thinks to himself as he kisses Indy one more time.

 

The two exchange a few more kisses and touches before the next bell rings. Indiana doesn’t have a class to teach so he’s in no rush. Luke has his next class but he doesn’t care and isn’t rushing either. Indiana writes his address on a pass and gives it to Luke. Then writes a real pass for him for his next class. They say their goodbyes before parting ways. Both excited for their evening together.

 

...

 

When Indy got home he immediately began finishing up his cleaning. He put away a lot of his notes and books he had lying around and he put the flowers he ordered into vases. He might have overdone it with the flowers though. When he finished up he dusted his hands off on himself and looked around proudly. His home hasn’t been this organised in a while. A LONG while. It’s nice seeing it this way.

 

There was a knock at the door.

 

What?! He can’t be here now it’s too early! He’s not even dressed! Indy panicked for a few moments, quickly looking himself in the mirror, checking his teeth before he made his way to the door. He swung it open and smiled at the man who was not Luke. His smile quickly disappeared. Marcus Brody was at the door, papers in hand.

 

“Hello, Dr. Jones.” He said poshly, eyes wandering around behind the man. “May I come in? I have sensitive informa-“

 

“Not tonight, Marcus.” Indy said a bit harshly to his friend. He isn’t usually this mean or this rude but he doesn’t have time. He has to get ready.

 

“But I have information about the Covenant!” Marcus exclaimed, shaking the papers wildly. “They accepted it and you are to go retrieve it.” He said a smile on his face. With this news Indy almost forgot about the date. He began to smile again as well.

 

“Yes! Yes! Ok give me that-“ he took the things out of Marcus’ hands. “I’ll look over everything I got! Thank you! Tell them I said thank you! Yes yes! Goodbye!” Indian shouted as he closed the door on his old friend before more could be said. He grinned and took the papers to his couch, putting them on the coffee table and looking through them excitedly. Yes. He will find it before those Nazi scum does.

 

And with all this excitement Indiana lost track of time. His living room became a mess again as he pulled out books on all the information he needs, maps, and other artifacts. Time flew by and when there was another knock at the door he got up, forgetting who it was.

 

“Hello, Indy.” Luke hummed and looked over the man who was looking like a mess. His tie was loosened and shirt unbuttoned. He wore his boxers while his pants were on the floor. “You started without me?” Luke raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

 

It took a few moments before Indian responded, now remembering their date. He groaned and pulled Luke in, closing the door behind him.

 

“I’m so sorry I got distracted. I’ll get ready real quick right now.” He said and kissed Luke’s cheek before running up the stairs to his bedroom. He was cursing at himself for forgetting as he washed his face, brushed his teeth, put on a white tee and tucked it into some nice bottoms. Casual with a little formal. Perfect for tonight (and easy to get off). When Indian came rushing down the stairs he saw sight of Luke who was walking slowly around the living room, looking at all his books and trinkets. Luke looked over with a giddy smile.

 

“It’s just like your office but with furniture.” He said with a light laugh. The man rolled his eyes and he walked over to Luke as calmly as possible. When he got to him he looked down into his beautiful eyes.

 

“I have all the ingredients. I thought we can make our dinner together.” He whispered and took one of the boy’s hands, rubbing the top of it. Luke bit his bottom lip and nodded happily.

 

“What we makin, Doctor?”

 

“You’re gonna pick.”

 

Luke hummed pleasantly and he followed Indiana to the kitchen. He rolled up his sleeves and both washed their hands before getting to work. Luke chose to cook the chicken cause that’s the only thing he really knows how to make. While they were at it the decided to make the sweets at the same time. Luke mostly cooked the cookies cause they were easy to make while Indiana did the harder things like cooking the potatoes and chicken. Of course they had their fun, splashing, nudging, or touching the other in the fairly small space. But when everything was done it came out great to their surprise. They sat across from each other, lightly touching one another’s legs as they ate happily. Sometimes feeding each other. All in all it was such a romantic date. Both of them admitted to never going on a date like this.

 

“I can wash the dishes.” Luke nodded as he got up, grabbing his plate in the process. Indiana shook his head and stood quickly to his feet, taking the plate from him. “No no. I’m gonna clean. Thank you, though.” The man said and pecked Luke’s lips before gathering all their dishes to go clean them in the kitchen. While Indy did that Luke walked over into the living room, looking at the mess on the coffee table and lightly laughing to himself at how hectic Indiana could be. He sat down in the center of the couch and look at the papers and information before him.

 

His brows furrowed the more and more he read. The main things that caught his attention were TRIP and 3 MONTHS. He shook his head in disbelief and continued looking at the information. It was a bunch of archeology stuff, he really doesn’t know what it’s saying or what this Arc of the Covenant is. When Luke stopped looking he ran his fingers through his hair and pulled on it slightly.

 

“He can’t leave me.” He whispered to himself and thought some more. Why is he saying ‘me’? It’s not like their dating. They aren’t. None of them ever said anything about that or thought about a relationship. Luke is just being greedy and... and he really doesn’t want Indiana to leave him. He sighed.

 

“We can either relax for a bit, listen to the radio? Or we can move it along?” Indiana said as he walked out with a glass of wine in his hand. He took a sip of it and sat down close to Luke. He chuckled and placed his cup down on an open spot of the table in front of them. “Sorry, its a mess. I got ahead of my...” He stopped speaking when he noticed Luke just quietly staring at his hands. He furrowed his eyebrows and reached out, taking one.

 

“Hey. What’s wrong? Was the food bad?” He asked and smiled slightly embarrassed. He did overcook the chicken a bit; Luke was distracting him. The lad turned a bit in his spot, facing Indiana more and looking at him.

 

“When you leave... do you see other...” Luke swallowed. “Woman or something?” He shrugged. This isn’t his business but for some reason he felt like it should be. He never sees Indiana with anyone else but him. That’s not fair though cause they aren’t dating... What was he thinking?

 

“Because... if you do! I wanna let y-you know that I’m still sleeping with Biggs!” Luke tried to say confidently as if he was trying to stand some ground. But right now the lad is in quicksand, and he’s sinking fast.

 

As for Indiana he didn’t know what to say. Leave? Woman? ... BIGGS?!

 

“Wait. What the hell are you talking about?” Indiana said and let go of Luke’s hand. He furrowed his brows and scooted back from him. Luke was feeling a bit flustered and his cheeks started to grow a shade of pink.

 

“You-you’re leaving me!” He exclaimed and pointed at the papers. “I can read, Doctor.” He said with annoyance and got up. He walked away from the couch and to the side of the room. He needed to be away from him for a moment. Indiana looked at his papers then back at Luke.

 

“Why you looking at my stuff!? This is my stuff!” He said angrily. He wasn’t all to mad about him looking, he was mostly mad that he told him Biggs was fucking him. He stood up and shook his head. “Biggs!?” He shouted in disbelief. He began to pace, mumbling things to himself. Luke was about to say something but before he could Indy hushed him. It went slightly quiet in the room besides the man’s grumbling.

 

“Why... why are you wondering if I’m seeing women? We aren’t-“ even Indiana was hesitant to finish the sentence. “Dating. We aren’t dating or nothing.” He said much quieter now. They aren’t dating. So he guesses technically Luke can see whoever he wants. And Indiana does admit, he’s been flirting with Lando more and more each day. He sighed.

 

“I’m sorry.” Luke said, arms crossed over his chest. “I just got jealous.” He admits lowly, looking up at the man with sad eyes. Indiana looking into them and shit he can’t stay mad. He just can’t. Indy approached Luke slowly, when he gets to him he presses their foreheads together.

 

“I’m sorry.” He says back to the boy, holding his biceps lightly before pulling him into a hug. “I have to go on this trip.” He whispered to Luke, kissing his ear. Luke latches onto him tightly and nods. “You gotta go because you’re Indiana Jones?” Luke asked softly and closes his eyes. Indy smiles softly and nods. “Yes. That’s why I have to go.” He said before leaning back to look at Luke. He pressed his lips against the boy’s for a long moment.

 

“Wanna make some history?” Indian said with a slight smirk. It got a giggle out of Luke, making the boy smile again. That’s all the matters to him. Luke nodded and they took one another’s hand. Slowly Indiana brought Luke to his bedroom, once in their they both looked at each other for a long time before passionately kissing, lunging forward and connecting their lips. As they kissed the two began to undress one another, only parting lips when they have too. When Luke was only in his briefs he crawled into the bed, eyes becoming darker as he watched Indiana follow him onto it. He back up till he got to the top and that’s where he waited like prey for the man to catch him. Indy smirked and he got up close to Luke, sitting between the boy’s legs.

 

“Get on top of me.” He whispered to Luke who nodded, doing as the man said. He let Indiana sit back against the headboard as he got on top, straddling the man. Luke’s hands trailed up his chest slowly, both of them staring at the other like they both were art. Luke, being much softer and with rounded angles. While Indy was more tender and fit. Luke purred as he began to slowly roll his hips on his lap, going forward to kiss Indiana’s bottom lip first. The man hummed and his hands went to Luke’s bottom, slipping his hands down his briefs to rub his soft flesh. Luke kissed his chin and followed along his jawline, licking a stripe along it.

 

“Luke..” He said with a whisper, making the boy push his bum down more onto Han, feeling the man harden under him as they took it slow. “Yea, baby. You’re all ready, yea?” Asked Indy who looked down at Luke who was sucking marks into his skin. Luke just nodded and bit down softly, making the man moan. Indy took one of Luke’s hands. He licked his palm and began to suck on the boy’s fingers, Luke looking up to watch hungrily. When he stopped all he had to do was nod and Luke knew what to do. The lad scooted back a bit to be able to go into Indiana’s briefs, bringing his hand and wrapping it around the slightly hard member the man had, and began to slowly pump it.

 

Indiana nodded, approving it and he brought his own hand to Luke’s mouth, sliding two fingers into his mouth and watching the boy suck on them. He whispered sweet nothings to Luke as he pushed his fingers in more, watching the lad gag softly and peer up at him. When he took his fingers out he reached around and with his free hand slid his bottoms off his bum before parting his cheek, the wet fingers behind able to slid in now. Luke gasped softly and he wiggles his bottom a bit as he felt the two fingers enter him.

 

“Indiana-“ he whispered in his ear before licking it. The man pushed the fingers in a bit deeper when he heard his name. He couldn’t help but feel it bit jealous now as he thought about Luke saying someone else’s name.

 

“What’s my name?” He asked sharply to Luke, beginning to move his fingers in and out of him. The boy moaned and put his head on the man’s shoulder, pumping Indy faster now to the rhythm of the man’s fingers.

 

“Indiana-“ he moaned and moved his hips some more, only for the man to stop him by gripping his waist hard.

 

“Yea, darling. Me. And only me.” He growled and got knuckle deep in the boy, making him cry out in pleasure. Luke’s never been this loud before. I guess he now can since they are in a private space and not in his office. And Indy admit he likes it. He took his fingers out of Luke making the boy whine softly as he was pushed down onto the bed. The man got on top of him and between his legs.

 

“You belong to me. You’re mine, Luke.” He told the boy as he reached over to his side table, getting out a condom and some lube. He slipped it on eagerly as Luke watched the possessive man with delight. He cooed and let his own hands rub his body, feeling himself as he waited.

 

“I’m yours, Dr. Jones. All yours.” He said hotly and licked his lips. When the man was ready he nodded and lifted Luke’s legs up and put them on his shoulders. He’s so young and lean that he could bend Luke anyway. He lined himself up at his entrance before a bit quickly pushing himself into Luke, making the boy’s back arch and mouth open. “Indy!” He called out and reached for the man. Indiana lowered himself so Luke could wrap his arms around his neck as he began to move his hips into him. With each thrust, no matter how light, Luke panted and held onto him tighter. They both made long eye contact before connecting lips and exploring each other’s mouths. The man bit Luke’s lip and groaned as he thrusted into him hard a few times.

 

“You’re mine.” He said to Luke and Luke nodded in agreement. “Say it.” He hissed at the boy.

 

“I’m-I’m yours.” He said shakily and pulled at his hair. “Ah! I’m yours, Indiana!” He called out and held him tighter.

 

“You’re mine.” Indiana said through his gritted teeth.

 

Below them Luke’s untouched cock leaked onto his tummy as he was nearing. The boy biting down on his lip as he reached down to stroke himself.

 

“I-I gonna-“ He started to say but got stopped when Indiana kissed him.

 

“Not yet. Not yet.” He huffed as he continued to roll his hips into him, getting deep enough to hit Luke’s good spot. The lad tried to hold in his moans as Indian kept hitting it over and over, his body surging with pleasure. And he let out a deep breath and moan when he got to his climax, spilling all over his stomach and Indiana’s. Indiana opened his eyes to watch the great moment happen and he pressed his forehead to Luke’s as the boy’s body slightly twitch as he was drained.

 

“So good, Luke. You’re so good-“ Indiana said as he, with a few more thrusts, finally came hard into the condom in Luke. His hips still moving as he released and began to ride it out in the boy, making Luke moan with each slight movement inside of him. When both men were done Indiana slowly came out of Luke and kissed his lips gently before getting up. He was a little dizzy but he waited a few seconds as he walked to the bathroom to take the condom off and throw it away, then get a warm rag for them both. Indy came back to the bed where Luke still laid and he began to wipe down the boy.

 

“You were amazing again, Luke.” Indiana whispered to him, kissing his tummy before he cleaned himself off. He went to the bathroom and tossed the rag into the shower, needing to clean it later before going back to the bedroom to see Luke now curled up in the bed, wrapping himself in the blankets. He chuckled and went to the bed, getting under with him.

 

“I didn’t know you were staying the night.” He teased, wrapping his arm around the lad and kissing his shoulder. Luke mumbled a long sentence he couldn’t hear. “Huh?”

 

Luke turned around to face Indy.

 

“I don’t think I can go to class tomorrow.” He said sleepily, smiling softly to himself with his eyes closed. Indiana chuckled and he kissed Luke’s lips lovingly.

 

“I’m not gonna mark you present if that’s what you’re thinking.” He smirked. Luke opened his eyes for a moment then closed them again

 

“But you are gonna give me a 100 on my homework for the week.” He said coolly and snuggled closer to him. Indiana sighed happily and nodded.

 

“Ok ok.” He agreed and rubbed Luke’s back for a bit as the room fell silent. Indiana swears he heard Luke snore for a good 15 minutes, but he guesses not as Luke whispers.

 

“I love you, Dr Jones.”


	3. I Really Really REALLY Like Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Summary: Indiana comes home after getting the Arc from those damn Nazis. Luke was waiting so long for him and is extremely excited. But Indy isn’t the only one coming home.

 

 

—

 

“Are you sure he’s home?” Leia asked as she pulled as she pulled up the car to the front of Dr. Jones’ home. It was the night and only a faint light was on from inside. Luke nodded at his sister and he grabbed his bag, beginning to get out.

 

“Yes yes! Now leave!”

 

“I’ll be around the block for 10 minutes just to be sure. Then I’ll leave.” She said and took the car outta park. She looked at her brother who was already running to the front door.

 

“You’re welcome.” She mumbled to herself as she began to slowly drive down the road. A hint of worry laid in her heart for her brother, him with this man, anything could happen. She just hopes Luke isn’t being used or something. Leia pushed the thought out of her head as she parked the car again down the street.

 

When Luke got to the front door he paused for a moment. A shiver came over him and he bit his bottom lip as he reached out and tried to turn the nob. It was locked.

 

He exhaled heavily, his chest tight as he blinked a few times. He said he would be back today...

 

Luke stood at the front door for a moment, thinking, before he began to walk around the house, hopping over the fence and getting into his backyard. He wandered to the window that was in front of the kitchen sink. He left it unlocked just in case. He reached up to open it.

 

It slid open.

 

“Yes.” He whispered to himself as he opened it the rest of the way, throwing his bag in before lifting himself up to climb into the house. He went headfirst into the sink and when he got the rest of himself in he fell to the tile floor with a thud. It hurt a little bit he didn’t mind as he got up and looked around.

 

The light he saw from the front was the light lamp that Indy always left on. Luke licked his lips and swallowed, now having a good feeling the man wasn’t home. But he’ll wait.

 

...

 

Indiana pulled up into his driveway with happiness in his heart. Finally, a place where he’s safe. No Nazi’s, ex-girlfriend, no SNAKES. Woo! It’s great to be back he thought to himself as he got out, going to his front door with his hands in his pocket. He pulled out his key and unlocked the already unlocked door. He raised an eyebrow before slowly opening it.

 

He just got away from all this running and hiding and now he has to come home to it?! Where can he get some peace, Indy thought to himself as he unbuttoned his jacket, hoping it’ll give him some more movement when he has to fight the fool in his place. But that wasn’t even enough because a moment later someone jumped in him, wrapping their arms around his neck and wrapping their legs around his body. He began to try to pull the person off but heard laughs and sniffles.

 

“Kid?” He said as he reached over and flicked on the lights to see the boy who was still latched onto him, head in his neck.

 

“Indiana I missed you.” Luke whispered and he leaned back to look at the man, eyes slightly watery. His hair a bit longer than the last time he saw him but besides that, he was still the boy he left three months ago. Luke jumped down off of the other and he looked him up and down, grinning.

 

“All dressed up for me, I see.” Luke laughed and he put his hands on Indy’s suit as he looked up at him. Indiana just smirked and he pinched Luke’s cheek.

 

“Yea, kid.” He mumbled before leaning down to press a kiss to his lips deeply, his hand going to cup Luke’s cheek. It was a deep kiss that slowed down to soft and easy one until the parted, both letting out happy sighs.

 

Luke and Indiana began chatting about what they’ve been up too. Luke told him about how his grades went down in Archeology cause Indiana wasn’t there to fix them, and the man would tell his story (leaving out a lot) about his “small” adventure. He didn’t want Luke to get upset so he made sure to leave out the Nazis, then guns, explosions, and Marion. He will NOT mention Marion. Nothing major happened between them but they did kiss a few times. He was very loyal to Luke. It was around three when both males began to drift off into sleep. It was Luke first and when he passed out Indiana got undressed and he cuddled next to him on his bed, closing his for sleep to take him.

 

The morning passed quickly and Indiana and Luke slept through it. They woke in the afternoon, Luke waking up first to see the man in the daylight, humming softly as he admired the sleeping man. He kissed his chin and cuddled up against him, his hands feeling a few scratches on his chest. He looked down at them and furrowed his eyebrows lightly. He then sat up a bit and looked over the man, seeing more and more marks on him the longer he looked.

 

“Jones.” Luke whispered and shook the man a bit, waking him up with a snort. Indiana shot up, his mind still on defense mode so he shot up.

 

“What?!” He exclaimed and looked around the room then at Luke. He blinked a few times before cupping his face. “You ok?” Luke took his hand and nodded.

 

“Yes, I’m fine. I... I see you’re hurt.” He said and pointed at a few of his marks. Indy looked down at them and he exhaled, letting out a soft chuckle.

 

“Oh, Luke. I’m fine. Don’t worry.” He whispered and leaned in, to peck his lip before stretching. He raised his arms over his head then looked down at himself. He stood up. “Hey, Luke. Do you think I’m... fat?” He asked as he began to walk to the bathroom. Luke smiled and shook his head, getting up himself.

 

“No, Indy. You’re just... stocky.”

 

“That’s fat.”

 

“No. You’re thick.”

 

“Fat.” Indiana looked at Luke with a straight face. Luke giggled and got up.

 

“No. Not fat.” Luke whispered and went to follow the male, going up from behind him and rubbing his back. “You’re in great shape for 40.” Luke smirked and Indiana scoffed as he picked up his toothbrush.

 

“I’m not forty! Yet...” he mumbled the last part and began to brush his teeth. Luke laughed a bit more and he grabbed his toothbrush and began to put the paste on it to brush his teeth next to the man.

 

“You look great.” Luke reassured with a foamy mouth. Indy just looked at the boy in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. Luke’s young. No wrinkles. Not scars. No dark eyes. No greys. He’s a kid. A boy. Indiana then looked at himself and saw all those things he just thought of. Luke spit into the sink and looked at Indy who was zoning out.

 

“Hey? You ok?” Luke asked and nudged him. Indiana looked at him again then spit out the foam as well.

 

“Yea. Just in thought.” He shrugged. The two finished up and both went downstairs together. Indiana went to the table and sat down quietly as Luke watched him from across the kitchen.

 

“Indiana... what’s wrong? Really?” Luke asked and he started to boil some water for tea. He went over to Indiana and ran his fingers through his hair. “Indy-“

 

Luke gasped as he was pulled into Indiana’s lap, the man leaning Luke back as he kissed him ever so passionately. The boy first surprised, quickly melted into the kiss and closed his eyes as he held onto Jones’ face. The two connecting like puzzle pieces. Indy’s hands went up Luke’s shirt to feel his soft body and caress him.

 

“I missed ya, kid.” He said into Luke’s mouth and the boy nodded.

 

“Missed you too, Indy.” He told him as he began to suck on his bottom lip, getting a moan out of the older man.

 

In the middle of their make-out session, glass was shattered. The two looked up at once to see Marion. Well, Luke didn’t know who she was but Indiana knew.

 

“Marion, w-why are you-“

 

“Marion..?” Luke said softly looking at the dark haired woman who looked between the two, stunned. So stunned she dropped a bottle of wine onto the tile, the color purple all over the floors now. Luke stood up and wiped his red lips, now looking at Indiana for some information.

 

“Jones. I knew it. I KNEW IT!” She exclaimed and stepped up to him, slapping the man on the cheek. He looked at her wide-eyed then held her as she began to cry. “I knew you were seeing someone else! And-and it’s a boy!” She sobbed, beginning to fall. Indiana lead her to the chair he was just sitting in and he was about to speak but she cut him off.

 

“You’re dirty, Jones! Dirty!” She said to him, now more angry at him than sad. She looked at Luke who was staring at her. She pointed at him. “You’re seeing a child, Indiana!” She said and scoffed at Luke who just gasped and put his hands on his hips, watching this woman yell.

 

“I’m no child.” He whispered mostly to himself. “You made a mess!” Luke huffed and bent down to start picking up the glass. Indiana sighed and he leads Marion to the living room to talk.

 

“Let me explain-“ he began.

 

The talk started off with Marion yelling at Indiana for an hour. He only could get a few words in at a time before she would start ranting again. Luke listened to it all as he slowly cleaned the wine up and made the tea at the same time. She would say nasty things about them but the boy bit his tongue and sat quietly at the kitchen table as the two yelled. It was when they reached the three-hour mark where things became less tense and quieter.

 

“This is bad, I know. But Marion...” Indiana looked at Luke who was doing a puzzle in a magazine. He bent over and whispered to her. “I really like him. Like, really really.” He admitted. He stood straight again and crossed his arms over his chest. Marion looked at Indy, then at the boy. She sighed.

 

“Well, Jones... I hope you can finally settle down then.” She said as she fixed herself up in a nearby mirror. She picked up her purse. “Don’t write to me anytime soon.” She said with still some attitude and exited the house by slamming the door. It made the man wince and he waited till he heard the car start up then drive away. He slowly turned to Luke who was sipping tea.

 

“She’s a lot.” He said and it made Indiana chuckle a bit and walk over to Luke who stood up as well. “I should get going.” Luke said and he shrugged, looking at the man who was smirking slightly. He tilted his head. “Why are you smiling?” He asked.

 

“I’m just glad I chose you.” He told Luke and kissed his forehead. Luke giggled and he pecked the man’s lips before beginning to go upstairs.

 

“You can drop me off at my place, right?” Luke asked.

 

“I’ll drop you off one block away from your place.” Indy said loud enough for him to hear.

 

“In front of my house!?”

 

“Two blocks!”

 

“One block is fine!” Luke compromised as he changed. Indiana laughed to himself as he went upstairs to change himself.

 

—

 

“Indy! Ah-“ Luke cried out in pleasure as the man pushed his length into him harder and harder, making the boy lean his head back as he came between them, Indiana catching on right behind him as he came into the condom. He gripes Luke’s waist with a bruising grip and and huffs, closing his eyes tightly.

 

The two breathe heavily and look at each other with pleasant smiles. Luke licks his lips as Indiana pulls out of him to wrap up the condom and toss it in the bin.

 

“I’ll clean you up.” He says and goes to the bathroom to get a warm rag. Luke personally likes this moment the best because of how gentle the man can be after fucking him roughly. Luke sits up a bit and puckers his lips as Indy comes back and begins to wipe him down.

 

“I love you, Indiana.” Luke says quietly. Indiana never responds to it but he likes saying it to him, just so he knows. Indiana glanced up at him and pecked his lips before going to the bathroom again. Luke got up slowly as well and he got into the bathroom with Indy, starting the shower.

 

“Get in without me for a moment. I gotta get the sheets.” Indiana said and walked out to the bedroom again as he began to take the sheets off the bed. He bundled them up and threw them down the stairs, a little too lazy to bring them to the wash. When walking back to the bathroom stopped at the mirror and looked at himself. He’s not bad looking. He looks pretty good. He still can go at it, obviously. But why does he feel terrible about himself still?

 

This has been a lingering thought for a long time. Every time he would look in the mirror at himself he doesn’t see a young man anymore. He’s beginning to worry he’s not enough...

 

“Indiana stop looking at yourself and let me look at ya’!” Luke called, snapping the man back into action. He cleared his throat and went to join the boy in the shower. Luke smiled and rubbed the shampoo into his blonde locks. The man smiled and he went into the water.

 

“You look great. Stop worrying.” Luke told him. Luke has noticed Indiana’s hesitation and his confidence lower than usual. So he always tries to reassure him. Indiana didn’t say anything at first. But he did feel better from the compliment.

 

“I love you, Luke.”

 

“I love you, Henry.”

 

Indiana turned around and he looked at Luke with his jaw open at the sudden name h hasn’t heard for years.

 

“You got a letter. To Dr. Henry W. Jones Jr, it said.” Luke said with a smirk. Indiana furrowed his eyebrows and he pointed at the boy.

 

“It’s Indiana.” He corrected. Luke just laughed.

 

“Gotcha. I love you too, Indiana.” He said with a smile. His heart doing flips in his chest from hearing him say it back for the first time.

 

Luke didn’t stop smiling that whole week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was to inform you guys that Indiana has been loyal to Luke when he was awayyyyy. It’s mostly fluff I believe. Sorry it’s short! The next and LAST chapter will be longer ;)

**Author's Note:**

> My entire profile here is full of Skysolo so check it out.
> 
> I got two other works :)
> 
> my art account on Insta is @mellowarrt where i draw Star Wars and Skysolo and a bunch of other stuff so see ya there! 
> 
> Thank you


End file.
